1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card slot structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a secure digital memory card slot structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Secure Digital (SD) cards, which are non-volatile memory cards, are widely used in electronic devices. Most computer devices have card slots for accommodating SD cards. More and more people favor SD cards due to their small size, large capacity, and good portability. However, during the manufacture of computer devices, repeated plugging in and out of SD cards causes buttons of the SD card slot to displace, such that the SD cards cannot be properly installed. Moreover, repeated plugging in and out of SD cards is burdensome on testers and may damage the SD cards.